My Nightmare Begins
by havaneselover
Summary: A highskool girl named Phoebe gets more than she bargained for when she befriends a nerd messing with realities.


Rated M for language and maybe some violence. might have a little ZAGR later. Zim, Gaz, the tallest, GIR, irken technology and side characters belong to jhonen vasquez and nickelodeon. Phoebe and Garret are creations of mine.

There I was, minding my own business, walking through my school to my next class. All of the sudden, an earthquake starts. I get thrown into a wall and wait to register the pain. But I don't. I feel weightless for a millisecond in time where I can't move but everything feels slow. Then I snap out of it.

The light! The blinding brightness. It all comes into focus, but hazy.

Where am I? To the left of me are dirty purple lockers. To the right is a long window with a cartoon animated red sky and yellow sun. I sit up, rubbing my eyes.. Wait, these arent my hands! I only have 4 fingers and no fingernails. It dawns upon me.. Not it can't be, its not possible..

"Curse you Garret! Did you do this?!" I'm not expecting an answer, just freaking out.

Maybe I'm just dreaming.. Or maybe this does have something to do with stupid Garrets idea. I shoulda never trusted him. Being the loner I am though, there really wasn't anything else to do during the hour lunch break. So that nerd pulled me into this.

Maybe I can get out. I push desperately at the lockers I came out of, but it just hurts me. I ram into it a few times and try to reenact my falling, and try and trip, but at the point of being lightheaded and about to pass out I stop.

Its all his fault. I never thought he was serious or even knew what he was doing. He was always talking about his theory of infinite universes around us and entrances to these passages. I didn't really believe him, being a skeptic of pretty much everything, I asked for proof for this theory he thought about. He just showed me pages of calculations and numbers I couldn't understand. So I just sat by him in the library for company, for weeks, months, until in february he wanted to start testing.

I was the guinea pig, with everyone else avoiding us, me for being 'antisocial' where I hardly ever talk to everyone. I may not talk to people, but I read them. I can read lips and body language. They thought I was weird. Maybe they were right.

His first test was to try an open a "passage" in the hallway of the school. We did it after school ended, because we convinced the janitor we wouldn't do anything wrong and we'd leave by 5. At 4:30 I was staring at the wall as he took what looked to be a satellite dish and pointed it at the pale painted bricks. He flipped a switch and there was a flash of light and then nothing. "Damnit!" he said. "That wouldve sent you somewhere, or should've. I thought my calculations were right this time." I never thought he would send me anywhere, it never worked. I was just there for emotional support, and to avoid my mom.

We repeated this 3 times and always got the flash of light but nothing else. "Garret, maybe there is no portal" I say after his third attempt failed. "No Phoebe." he said firmly. I realized at that moment, he couldnt accept that. He had worked too hard, for too long.

I thought it was just his little invention causing the light, but I wonder now if it actually opened the portal to here. If thats true, I can't go back. fuck. Calm down Phoebe, calm down.. First I should try and find out exactly where I am. Theres a digital clock on the wall. It says 03/27/2241. Im 200 years in the future! Wait, why does the clock need the year on it? Whatever.

A bell suddenly rings, and to my horror, a familiar face passes by. ZIM. Behind him, the scythe-haired boy points "its an alien! I know he is!"

Shit.

I screwed, I'm gonna die I'm gonna die, I think to myself while I'm rocking in a fetal position in a corner. Some girl with two green buns and weird green lips asks me if I need to go to the nurse. I say "sure why not?" and she points me to the direction of the lady with the frothing foam mouth.

Of course shes no help but I do see my reflection and im shocked. I have a ginormous head, with turquoise eyes. My hair is more of a teal shade, down just past my shoulders covering parts of my face if its not pinned up. My nose looks like a upside-down triangle with the bottom erased, and my mouth has no lips. I am animated and doomed.

At least I'm not stupid, i think.. But maybe being oblivious is better than being doomed and trying pointlessly to stop it. I still have to help.

I must talk to Dib.

The final bell rings, and i leave the stinky nurses office. I run up to Dib whos walking down the sidewalk near Zims 'house'.

"Dib! Dib! You gotta help me! I believe you!"

"Who are you? Your almost as crazy as me, or as they say I am." He sounded slightly annoyed and depressed and bored.

"No, Dib, really! I need your help!" he stops and I catch up to him.

I get closer and whisper into his weird square ear "I know what Zim is. "

"What?! So you really do believe me!"

"yeah, you could say that."

"But I have much more interesting information to tell you."

"lets go to my house." he offers.

I start walking beside him and taking in my surroundings. "Ok, whats so urgent, other than Zims trying to destroy us all?" he asks

"Well, I think I'm in a parallel universe. I used to live in one with a blue sky and much more detail. Its hard to explain but you could see every hair on someones head or every leaf on a tree. I had a family and lived in 2040. But a nerd at school sent me here. The reason I know who you are is because your life, and Zims life, are a TV show. Dib, your an animated character brought to life by Jhonen Vasquez."

"youre much, much crazier than me. My lifes real."

"No Dib. Trust me. I know so much about Zim, in fact... I used to like him better. I was going to dress up as him for halloween."

"Halloween? So, if what your saying is true, the fate of the planet doesn't matter to you?"

"No, but it was just a TV show. It was funny. I liked the robot... But now, my lifes at stake. I have to help you, or better yet, not destroy either of you or the earth."

I explained my life and the TV show as best I could. By the time we reached his house, I think he kind of understood.


End file.
